Unexpected Love Story of All
by hi-lynnie
Summary: First day of school trouble awaits. #Tip1 to surviving College: Never be the reason why Sasuke is faceplanting the ground or feel the wrath of F4's leader, Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura Haruno stands up to Sasuke, which in turn results in a red card of her own. Sakura's persistence in standing up for justice gradually gains F4's respect and two guys fall for her SasukexSakura SaixSakura


"First day of college means a new start, to turn over a new leaf and face the days of new opportunities, this is my chance to make friends and perhaps even seek that teenage, exhilarating kind of love. A new beginning." I mentally reassured myself but there was no doubt hiding the anxiousness as I absent-mindedly bit my nails as I walked towards the new surroundings. I looked at my uniform, and started fiddling with everything attempting to make it look perfect. I carefully adjust my lilac ribbon and wiping the imaginary dirt on the centre of the crystal. I really need to calm down, I took a few deep breathes and sighed. With a nervous gulp, I forced myself to take a few more steps. I hesitated, almost too nervous to make an appearance. I stared hard for about a minute or two, dumbfounded at the new sights. I nervously brushed a strand of my long pink hair focusing my emerald eyes on the sign that adorned the arch at the top of the stairs. It said Konoha Elite College in big gold letters, glimmering so brightly, almost intimidatingly. Konoha Elite College, only the smartest or the richest or the most beautiful people go. Basically, a place full of stuck-up, spoilt snobs. This is a definite challenge for me especially because I only got accepted to this college because I won a scholarship out of the thousands, competing middle class students. Of course, for a middle-class working, most simplistic teenager, I had second thoughts whether to accept the offer or to reject it. However, as soon as my lunatic parents received the news, they practically jumped in joy, celebrating like there was no tomorrow, crying and thanking the heavens for this "fantastic" opportunity. I remember since I was a little child, they've always encouraged me to go to Konoha Elite College, even though it was probably the most unrealistic dream in terms of our financial situation at that time but because of a child's innocent nature, I promised them, I would definitely try and in my own way, get accepted in Konoha Elite College and so regretting the promise I made, 10 years later, I achieved their goal even if it disheartened me at the thought of being surrounded by the most perfect human beings. It's almost unbearable to think of the consequences of a middle-class student in a high class, exclusive environment. I approached the entrance, looking at the elegant, Chinese designed patterns with a hint of westernised synthetic moulds of decorative vines to add nobility but perhaps a little too melodramatic for a gate. The gates stood tall and beautifully crafted with shimmering silver connecting the sky-scarping walls. At each end of the gates stood two chaperones, greeting the arriving students gracefully. At last I gathered every ounce of my courage to take a step forward to my new beginning.

"BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!"

I turned around; and saw a dashing Lamborghini Reventon coming towards me. I froze unable to process what was happening. My feet felt like it was glued on the ground,I felt paralysed. Then in a split second, I felt a tightened grip held my wrist and pulled me away from danger.

"Miss, are you okay?" a soft, velvety voice broke out the silence. I looked over my shoulder and gawked. It was as if time stopped and the world stopped spinning. I could feel blood rushing up to my face, blushing like a doofus. There, stood, a tall, slim guy about 6'1 in height. I turned around hastily and looked up instantly to face him. The wind lightly swept his black midnight hair exposing his pale, porcelain face. His dark eyes seemed to lock my gaze. I felt hypnotised. This person's aura was very enthralling. I felt so mesmerised; I couldn't take my eyes off him. His eyebrows furrowed showing confusion, as his exquisite face continued to stare at me. His pale features were very striking which contrasts his dark ebony eyes, still examining and boring on me as if reading my thoughts.

"Uhh.." I murmured. Out of all the things to say?! Very impressionable, I kicked myself. _"__**You moron." **_My inner self snickered. I groaned silently, as I could still feel his gaze on me. I wanted the ground to swallow me up alive. I was never a social person, and I always dread this kind of situation. I've always believe that my non-existent social skills will be my greatest downfall and so that intuition proved me right.

"**BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!"**

My thoughts were interrupted and I was back in reality again. "I.. I..I'm sor.." I stuttered unable to control my blushing face. I was in a tomato state. Sakura Haruno's unique ways to impress a hot guy. Absolutely, NOT.

"SAI." Shouted by an unknown voice fiercely. I looked over to the direction of the voice. A tall, well built guy stepped out the Lamborghini Reventon. He walked fastidiously towards our direction. He turned his head to me and fixed his dark onyx eyes on me, looking somehow disgusted. I felt so self-conscious. He was tall, around 6'1, well-built and muscular. His dark raven hair was spiked up adding to his edginess look. His stern, handsome face looked at me as if I was some insect who needs to get exterminated as soon as possible. I wanted to run, this was too much to handle on your first day. I turned my gaze on the ground finding it in someways interesting. There was an awkward silence. I could feel their gaze on me. Please, kame, I don't want to look up. An awkward silence was followed. "Do you want to die?" he asked with an expressionless, straight-forward tone.

I looked at him. Shocked. "He must be joking right?" I questioned myself. He must be. I was convinced, he must be. Nobody is that harsh. I let out a soft giggle. I didn't know how to respond at this teasing threat. I waited for his reply. Nothing, just another long minute of silence. I dare looked at his face. He was serious.

"Do you want to die" he repeated the words tonelessly yet full of menace. Wide-eyed, I stared. I was overwhelmed with another emotion. Rage. "Who does this guy think he is?!" my inner shrieked. This guy obviously doesn't have any manners. Who does he think he is threatening me? I could easily falcon-punch this guy and send him straight to hell. I will teach him a lesson on how to greet girls properly and maybe someday he will thank me, when he finds himself a nice, decent girlfriend who can tolerate his behaviour. God knows, it will be impossible with a personality like that. Well, not really, girls these days seem to dig the bad boy image, how shallow. Anyway, that's not the point. The point is he can't just go up to anyone expecting them to bow down before him, he can't just say that! I blabbled, arguing with my own perspectives.

"Excuse me? Who do you think you are threatening me like that?" I fumed, unable to contain my anger.

"Sasuke Uchiha." He replied in monotone. "My father owns this shithole, bitch. Basically, I can do whatever I want, say whatever I want and kill whoever gets in my way." He smirked. "With one command, I can make your life a living hell, so don't act so tough, little girl." He muttered almost quietly making the side of my mouth twitched, I have to supress my anger. I don't want to get kicked out on my first day and disappoint my parents just because of this jerk. I'm not a coward, I'm just protecting my hardwork to get into this school therefore I'm not wasting all my efforts. Yeah, that's right I'm not a coward. Like they say, People who _fight fire with fire_ usually end up with ashes. I don't want ashes. I will gain nothing if I say what's on my mind. Shaking in frustration, I decided to do the most mature thing.

"I'm sorry.."

"If all conflicts were over with an 'I'm sorry,' we wouldn't need the _police_." He smirked triumphantly acting like a smart-ass. He turned to Sai, signalling to follow him, walking towards the entrance like nothing has happened. "If I don't speak now, I swear my head will explode and I will end up making a fool of myself anyway for being too cowardly to defend what's right. Fight for justice, to make this jerk realise that his head is way too stuck up his own arse to see the real world. Yep, I'm just helping him." I thought to myself.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry that you're a pathetic excuse for a man." I shouted at the top of my lungs which caught both of their attention. "Just looking at your lame-ass chicken butt hair-do makes me want to laugh. Seriously? I don't care if you're daddy owns this or that, I don't care who you are, I don't even give a flying fuck if you're the son of the president, but if you treat me like shit, I can't guarantee to keep my fist away from your pretty face." I rambled like a mad woman. I looked at him and expecting him to kneel down before me and beg for mercy. I chuckled at the thought. However, a different expression was shown, a challenging smile was curved on his face. He was about to… _"don't you dare." _I hissed inside my head. He burst out laughing.

I never felt so enraged, offended and vexed in my entire life. This Sasuke Uchiha achieved the impossible and that is to piss Sakura Haruno off. I was recognised by my temper. It's not easy to piss me off. I was acknowledged by my long patience and maturity. Sakura Haruno will not sink down to his level. On the other hand, he's not taking me seriously. Oh, this bastard is going to regret this. He is going to regret this. Big time. I took a step forward, slowly towards him and another, smiling like a psychopath making a group of students moved out of my way hurriedly as if I was a walking disease. All my care was out of the window, I walked towards the hysterical Sasuke. His existence is pissing me off. His stupid, cocky, idiotic laugh is pissing me off. His personality is pissing me off. Everything about him is pissing me off. And without warning, I dashed towards him and shouted at the top of my lungs…

"SAKURA HARUNO UNBEATABLE KICK! HAAAA YAAA!" I jumped about three meters above the ground where Sasuke was standing, hearing the "oooo's" and "aaahh's" of the audience. I didn't hesitate to strike viciously down kick his neck. He was caught by surprise; it was my turn to smirk as the impact forced his pretty face to faceplant the ground. With the loud "thud" I landed gracefully on the ground, I regained my composure, and gave a victorious grin to the audience but to my astonishment, their expression was not I was expecting for. The opposite actually, they looked petrified. _**"I think we over did it"**_ My inner exclaimed. I was too overwhelmed to care, to go back to reality and to actually face the consequences. I felt so superior and powerful. Every student who witnessed this 2 minute live action started to gather around Sasuke, they were concerned and almost too terrified to help him up. His face was still kissing the ground. I found the mere sight of the almighty Sasuke on the ground so amusing, I started snickering on my own little world. M_y_ face was probably so _distorted_ trying to fight the stifled laughter. I couldn't hold it much longer, I started guffawing. I was nearly crying, my stomach was hurting so bad from laughing but I couldn't stop. Everyone just stared at me. Sai was looking at me weirdly yet almost approvingly. And for a minute, I swear he gave a little chuckle. _**"At least someone has a sense of humour, a hope to humanity!" **_My inner rejoiced. I smiled warmly at him returning his gaze and he gestured a thumbs up to me and grinned like a little boy. I could feel myself blushing as my heart melted. I definitely won't regret this little occurrence.

Sasuke got up with the help of one of his irritating fan-girls. Instead of thanking her, he just pushed her away aggressively letting out an annoyed growl. He glared at me with this tormenting onyx eyes. "You're going to die." He hissed tauntingly. He wiped the blood on his lips. "You're going to pay, bitch". I could tell that he meant it this time. Well, I did humiliate him in front of everyone in his own school. I felt a shiver down my spine followed by a very bad feeling. What else is he going to do besides suspending me from this hell-hole? Nothing can be worse than that right? And with his last words he turned away. Sai followed and then the crowd.

My name is Haruno Sakura. 16 years of age. I love reading manga and watching soppy tear-jerker dramas. To describe myself, I am the loner type. I prefer my own company because I lack social skills. I am very simple and can be easily over-looked except my pink hair that stands out but aside from that ordinary is my middle name. I wish to turn a new leaf and start afresh in Konoha Elite College but I don't think that will be happening anytime soon.


End file.
